


oh...

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater
Genre: Based off a comic, M/M, Mental Instability, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Iwaizumi is the Weapon and Oikawa is the Meister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh...

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IM SO SORRY THIS IS LITERALLY ME JUST... WRITING A COMIC INTO A FIC??? HELP ME, [KIRA'S SOUL EATER AU](http://simple-symphonia.tumblr.com/tagged/Soul%20Eater%20AU!) HAS CONSUMED EVERYTHING THERE'S NOTHING LEFT.
> 
> but seriously i mean... im recreating art... that's already been done/... im contributing literally nothing to this world,,., i'll just... leave/../.
> 
> [scREAMs because i am A DISAPpOIntMENt tO MYSELf]
> 
> [(seriously just go read the comic it's like a million times better anyway smh who do i think i am)](http://simple-symphonia.tumblr.com/post/124569086300/i-went-through-your-hq-soul-eater-au-tag-and-i)

Iwaizumi was a warm, welcome weight in Oikawa’s arms when he knelt, lowering them into position. He smirked and passed his thumb over the  _ Hajime  _ engraved on Iwaizumi’s scope before aligning his eye with the sights. 

_ Why do you have to do that every time, Shittykawa? _ the weapon gritted and an inadvertent shudder caused his aim to waver slightly. 

Oikawa’s smirk widened and he asked coyly, “Why? Does it bother you, Iwa-chan?”

_ Yeah, ‘cause it’s creepy as hell, _ he muttered but the creature they were hunting came back into focus despite his grumbling.

Oikawa’s grip tightened momentarily around the large rifle, reassuring. The familiar stock butted against his shoulder and he leaned into the touch. The two of them fell into a predatory silence while they waited for the other half of their team to touch base. 

After a few long seconds Kindaichi’s voice sounded in Oikawa’s earpiece.  _ “Captain! The target is in range!” _

Oikawa breathed out slowly and narrowed his eyes, watching the magnified circle of vision Iwaizumi supplied him with. The memorable shape of Kindaichi’s head wove around the sight for a few vital seconds, obscuring Oikawa’s view of the monster. “You might want to duck for a bit, Kindaichi,” he murmured. His voice, tinged with a dark humour, relayed to Kindaichi and Matsukawa. 

The young Meister’s head quickly disappeared from view and Oikawa heard a flustered,  _ “A-ah! Yes! Right away, Captain!” _

Moments later Matsukawa’s voice seeped through the connection like thick, smug honey.  _ “Tsk-tsk, bullying the newbies is unbecoming of a Captain,”  _ he taunted and Iwaizumi snorted a laugh.  _ “Also,”  _ he added like an afterthought,  _ “Makki told me to tell you to tell Iwaizumi to hurry up.” _

Oikawa’s smirk was back and he taunted, “Well then, are you ready Iwa-chan?”

_ I’ve been ready ever since you’ve dragged your slow butt up here!  _ Iwaizumi snapped, the focus in the sights sharpening slightly in preparation for the shot. 

“Rude!” Oikawa complained, voice dripping injury. His left hand tightened on Iwaizumi’s barrel and his right index finger brushed over the trigger guard. 

_ Hurry up, before it moves away! _ Iwaizumi commanded. 

Oikawa grinned and pulled the trigger in a single, smooth motion. He was used to the kick of he and Iwaizumi’s combined soul wavelengths, but sometimes it felt far more intentional than it needed to be. “Was that really necessary, Iwa-chan?” he complained, drawing back from the stock just far enough for him to roll the shock out of his shoulder. 

_ You got it, didn’t you? _ Iwaizumi defended crossly and Oikawa laughed. 

“Mm-hmm!” he hummed lightly, glancing back into the scope. “Afreet egg achieved!” he announced gleefully when he caught a glimpse of the deep red soul that had resided in the beast. 

Before they could celebrate their victory, however, Yahaba’s voice cracked out through Oikawa’s earpiece.  _ “Captain, there’s another one near you!” _

“What-” Oikawa started to ask, skewing Iwaizumi’s alignment with the initial target while he scanned the area for another creature like the first. 

Yahaba cut him off with a frantic yell,  _ “Twelve o’clock!” _

_ Oikawa, down!  _ Iwaizumi yelled at the same time.

He looked straight down the wall of the building they were sniping from.  _ “Oh,”  _ Oikawa breathed. The monster was lunging for them, clawing its way straight up the vertical wall. Its jaw hung wide and putrid, red eyes burning with hatred.  _ Oh… _

_ “Captain!”  _ Yahaba was screaming in his ear.

Iwaizumi’s hands were on his shoulders, shoving them both backwards. The poisoned soul’s jaws snapped closed right over where he’d been standing with Iwaizumi in his hands. 

_ Iwaizumi… _

It was natural and easy -  _ too  _ easy - for Oikawa to slip into his weapon form. They’d talked about this, they’d  _ discussed  _ how they  _ shouldn’t do this,  _ but it was to protect Hajime. It was instinct. And before he could gather himself it felt as though Oikawa’s tanto body was being sliced in half, broken so everything  _ else  _ could leak through. But it was okay because it wasn’t his body breaking. It was okay because he was still able to protect what was most important to him. It was okay because it was just his mind, his  _ sanity, and he could do without that really.  _

Matsukawa’s voice was still ringing in his head, trying to demand his fractured attention. Fractured, broken… _ “Oi! Are you still there?  _ **_Oikawa?”_ **

His blade slid through skin and muscle and sinew like it was nothing and his broken mind felt an almost painful jolt of vicious ecstasy.  **_It’s so fun, isn’t it?_ **

_ “We’re coming over!”  _ Matsukawa’s frantic voice yelled into Oikawa’s ear. Or… was it Iwaizumi’s?

_ “But the Captain’s orders-”  _ Kindaichi was protesting.

**_It’s so much fun to cut them up. It’s fun when you can keep_ ** _ Iwa-chan  _ **_safe._ **

“We’re  _ fine,”  _ Iwaizume barked at Matsukawa. Maybe it  _ was  _ him listening to them. “Stay where you are and stick to Stupidkawa’s plan!”

Iwaizumi’s firm hand stopped Oikawa from slicing,  _ cutting  _ **_deeper._ **

His Weapon body shuddered with the bitterness of disappointment.  **_Is it dead already? How boring…_ **

_ “Hey, man,” _ Matsukawa was saying defensively,  _ “we’re just making sure you guys are alright.” _

Iwaizumi ignored him, or maybe he didn’t. But it seemed odd, what he was saying. “What’s wrong with you lately?” he was demanding angrily. Why would he say that to Matsukawa, after all?

His hand tightened around Oikawa’s hilt but it was so  _ hard  _ to focus on that, his mind was in a hundred shards, scattered, and he wanted to  _ fight  _ something, he wanted to  **_kill something._ **

“Weren’t you the one that yapped about good communication and stuff?” Iwaizumi hissed. 

**_...and wouldn’t it be better, wouldn’t it be_ ** _ so much better… _

Matsukawa’s voice cracked out in frustration,  _ “Hey! Fight now; bicker later!” _

**_...it would be so much better, so much more fun…_ **

_ “Oi! Oikawa!”  _ Iwaizumi yelled, hand tightening almost painfully around Oikawa’s body.

It wasn’t as painful though, it wasn’t  _ nearly as painful as what was  _ **_in his head!_ **

**_Because you know this would be so much more fun if you were_ ** _ mad! _

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi shook him and his voice  _ cracked  _ and it  _ hurt  _ and suddenly it was as though...

It was as though he was waking up from a nightmare, but it wasn’t a nightmare because he could remember it all, he could remember those  _ thoughts  _ and-

“Iwa-chan…?” he breathed out and his whole body was trembling. They’d talked about it, they’d discussed why this shouldn’t happen anymore.  _ There was a reason why Oikawa was the Meister and Iwaizumi was the Weapon.  _ “Iwa-chan,” he whispered, and it was very nearly a sob.


End file.
